Unexpected
by Neshel
Summary: Mohinder and Zane!Sylar are stranded in the middle of nowhere. -Mylar- Written for the Mission Insane prompt: Sharing Body Heat


"I can't believe this."

"Do you want to try your cell phone again?"

"No, I think we've pretty thoroughly determined that we're not going to get a signal out here."

"So… we're stranded?"

"God Zane- I'm so sorry."

"Its not your fault. If we're going to blame anyone, I say we blame the rental company."

Mohinder's lips twitched into a small semblance of a smile.

"I don't suppose you know anything about fixing car engines?" He half asked, half joked.

Sylar smiled sheepishly and shook his head.

"I'm a musician, not a mechanic. Sorry."

"Oh well, I guess we're stuck then."

Sylar turned his gaze back to his feet, trying not to let his sheepish smile turn into the amused grin that was threatening to break through his carefully constructed mask. He probably could fix the engine, if it didn't need a new part, but he couldn't exactly tell Mohinder that. Zane certainly wouldn't have known how and the repair work would probably require the use of Sylar's powers. Pretty much a dead giveaway that he wasn't who he was claiming to be.

"So, what, we just wait here until someone drives by?" He asked meekly.

"We don't really have much choice in the matter." Mohinder sighed, wrapping his arms around himself. With the engine quite thoroughly dead the heating was gone and the winter chill was starting to seep through the car's frame.

Sylar glanced out the window, peering up and down the long, deserted, dirt road. They'd been taking side roads to save time, a plan that now appeared to have backfired spectacularly. Not that Sylar was complaining, a deliciously devious thought had just occurred to him.

"We're in the middle of nowhere Mohinder. It could be hours until someone finds us." He tried to look as pitiful as possible, pulling into himself like he used to do as Gabriel. It was hard to drag him self down to these depths again, but he justified it by telling himself that he was only doing it to get what he wanted. No worse than staining his hands with the blood of his victims.

This hunt required more delicacy than the others, but he was equal to the challenge. If he was going to be stuck freezing his ass off in this car for hours on end, then he was at least going to find a way to enjoy himself. Fortunately, he just happened to be trapped in the vehicle with an enchantingly beautiful geneticist. Sylar had told himself that, despite his immediate attraction to the man, he wouldn't act on those urges; but now that they were stranded with nothing to do, well he was changing his mind.

_I wonder if I can get him to make the first move…_

He hugged himself tightly, allowing himself to start shivering visibly.

"You're right; it could be a long time." Mohinder agreed quietly. Sylar caught Mohinder shooting glances in his direction and suppressed a grin. Suresh junior was as easy to read as a children's book.

"Sun's going down," Sylar observed sadly. "It's only going to get colder during the night."

_Here fishy, fishy, fishy. Come on Mohinder, take the bait._

Sylar could practically see the gears turning in Mohinder's head as he ran through all the possible options, gradually coming to the only real conclusion. Mohinder licked his lips absently and Sylar imagined he could hear the doctor debating with himself. Sylar wasn't really all that cold yet, but it hadn't taken long to realize how sensitive Mohinder was to the chill. It was a fact that Sylar was currently happy to exploit.

"We need to keep warm." Mohinder's expression became determined and he unbuckled himself before turning to climb, rather awkwardly, over the seats and into the back. He landedwith a small 'oof!' and laughed, turning to Sylar with a sheepish grin on his face.

_Absolutely fucking adorable._

Mohinder reached forward and tugged on Sylar's sleeve.

"Come here Zane." He urged with that beautiful smile of his making it impossible for Sylar to resist.

Still, Zane would be nervous. Zane wouldn't throw himself into the back seat and proceed to ravage the geneticist. No, Sylar had to stay in character. Now would be a very bad time to give himself away.

"What?" Sylar asked in what appeared to be total bewilderment. He unbuckled his seatbelt though, turning to give Mohinder his best lost-puppy look.

"The only way we're going to stay warm is if we share body heat Zane." Mohinder explained, shuffling over to give him more room to climb into the back. "If we sit beside each other and wrap up in our jackets we should be able to preserve some warmth."

Sylar pretended to consider the idea before giving a slight nod and shrug.

"Sounds better then freezing." He conceded before crawling over the seats and into the back. It was considerably harder for him to get his larger frame through the small space and he didn't have to feign his embarrassment when he got his foot stuck in the headrest. His hands were braced awkwardly against the seat. He frowned, twisting awkwardly to angle his long legs so that they'd slide more easily into the back. He must have overcompensated, however, as he suddenly found himself slipping and falling.

Sylar felt Mohinder reach out to try and steady him but it was a hopeless cause, really, and Sylar tumbled rather ungraciously beforelanding awkwardly with Mohinder half pinned underneath him. He forced himself to stifle a growl of annoyance at the embarrassing slip-up; it had certainly led to an interesting situation.

"Um, hi there." He breathed softly, his nose just an inch from Mohinder's. Neither man seemed all that inclined to move right away. Mohinder didn't reply and there was a strange expression on his face. One that, oddly enough, Sylar couldn't quite decipher.

When the silence stretched on into awkwardness Sylar started to lever himself up, the beginnings of an apology starting to spill from his lips. He didn't get more than an inch away, however, when Mohinder suddenly grabbed his jacket and pulled him back down, craning up to catch Sylar's lips with his own

Sylar's eyes widened in shock as let himself be dragged into the kiss. Mohinder tasted every bit as wonderful as he had imagined. When they finally surfaced for air, Sylar found himself staring dazedly into Mohinder's suddenly nervous gaze.

"I- I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" Mohinder started, a blush creeping into his cheeks and Sylar thought he'd never seen a more beautiful sight in his entire life.

"No- please, don't stop." Sylar breathed back, startling himself with the desperation in those words. He would have been utterly disgusted with himself if he'd had time to think about it.Mohinder didn't give him the chance.

Lips crashed together and Sylar found himself unable to focus on anything but returning the fervent kisses. His world narrowed to taste, scent, touch and how badly he wanted to rip off Mohinder's clothes and ravish him to within an inch of his life.

He was so lost in the sensation that he didn't noticed Mohinder's movements until he was being spun around by the tight grip on his jacket.Mohinder was suddenly on top, straddling him and tugging fervently at their clothes.

Sylar blinked in confusion.

_How the hell did I end up on the bottom?_

He opened his mouth to protest, his aggressive side coming out of hiding and rearing up on its hind legs to attack, when Mohinder's hand suddenly slid down into his pants and all Sylar could do was moan in pleasure.

Maybe just this once it would be such a bad thing to be the submissive one.


End file.
